The Bioinformatics Core, will be established in the Pulmonary Center at BUMC. It will serve three functions: 1) provide access to gene expression arrays for measuring and comparing levels of gene expression in various conditions related to projects in the proposal; 2) provide methods of analysis of gene expression results, access to extensive data bases along with instruction as to their use; and 3) measure expression of genes in small samples and corroborate gene array expression results using QRT-PCR, "real time" PCR. A number of different gene expression arrays will be available to investigators through the Genetics/Genomics Department at BUMC and through an agreement with the Baylor College of Medicine. In addition, custom designed arrays will be available through an array manufacturing facility at Boston University. The Core will be under the supervision of Drs. DeLisi and Brody and will rely for day-to-day functioning on a junior faculty person who will provide assistance, education and quality controls of arrays, analysis and access to data bases. The Core will have access to the extensive data bases and computational facilities as well as the students of the Bioinformatics Program run by Dr. DeLisi. We will also work closely with that program to develop new algorithms for analysis of the complex biologic data being generated in the four projects of this proposal.